


Bacon Solves All Problems

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean and Sam noticing your period before you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon Solves All Problems

You wake up smelling bacon coming from the kitchen.  
You quickly make your way out of your room and into the bunker hall and dash toward the kitchen needing your bacon fix.  
You slide across the floor your socks causing you to slide farther then you planned.  
You see Sam and Dean grabbing plates from the shelves. A smile appears onto your starved face.  
"I'm gonna call (y/n)." Dean says starting to turn around.  
"Don't need to, I smelt it." You answer with a smile on your face while you walk towards them.  
"You have a nose like a bear." Dean says with a chuckle while handing you a plate.  
"It's bacon Dean, I love bacon more then life."  
Dean and Sam both laugh while serving themselves.  
They go to sit while you move towards the stove to serve yourself bacon, hash browns, and eggs.  
While you grab spoonfuls of eggs you hear a fork fall behind you.  
"This looks so freaking good, Dean I know you cooked this up. My god I can't wait to eat all this up." You finish while grabbing your fifth piece of bacon.  
You turn around to walk towards the table. You place your plate on the table and turn to grab a glass to have some of Sam's organic orange juice.  
While you pour yourself a glass you hear Dean clear his throat.  
"What?" Sam whispers to Dean.  
You put the juice away and walk towards the table.  
You notice Sam and Dean looking to you eyes wide filled with shock.  
You take a sip of the juice before moving the chair back to take a seat.  
"(Y/n) I think you should go change before you eat." Sam says while Dean nods.  
"What? Why?" You ask in confusion.  
"Uh, just tell her." Dean says.  
"You tell her." Sam adds.  
"Tell me what?" You asks glancing towards both brothers.  
Sam sighs while he turns his back to Dean. He closes his eyes before reopening them.  
"You uh, you have blood on your pj pants." Sam says.  
You look down trying to find the blood.  
"No, it's on your backside." He says standing and placing his hands on your shoulders.  
Your eyes widen when you understand what he's saying.  
You shrug his hands off your shoulders and run out of the kitchen from embarrassment and to change into something clean.  
While you're grabbing clean clothes you could feel tears of embarrassment trying to make their way out of your (y/e/c) eyes.  
You run to the bathroom to clean yourself up and put a tampon in.  
You finally lose the fight with your unwanted tears. Letting them fall freely not caring anymore.  
This had to have been the most embarrassing thing to happen to you since you've lived with the boys.  
Which has been over three years.  
Three long years and today you had to get embarrassed with an early period.  
You knew a period was to come but in another week. You started your period a week early. This wasn't normal for you.  
You wipe the tears from your face with the back of your hand. You slip on new clean underpants and put on some jeans.  
You throw the left over applicator into the trash and wash your hands. You look into the mirror while you wash your hands not sure if you could face the brothers now.  
Hell you're not even hungry anymore.  
You walk out of the bathroom and into your room. Needing to stay away from the boys just for a little while until you feel like you're not going to be so embarrassed.  
You lay on your bed watching some stupid daytime soap opera.  
God you hate soap operas.  
You throw your pillow at the tv, that's when the knock at your bedroom door causes you to turn off the tv.  
"(Y/n), it's me. Are you okay?" Sam asks from behind the door twisting the locked doorknob.  
You cover your face a blush covering your cheeks.  
"(Y/n) let me in please." He says softly.  
You roll your eyes knowing that you have to face him now when you really just want to see them until later on tonight.  
You stand quickly walking towards the door and unlocking it.  
You walk back to the bed and sit on the edge.  
Sam opens the door and pokes his head inside.  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asks fully walking inside the room.  
You just can't seem to look into his eyes.  
"(Y/n), please don't ignore me. I just want to make sure you're okay."  
You look up to see Sam face covered in concern and a hint of hurt.  
You sigh before answering.  
"I'm okay, I'm just so embarrassed. This has to be the worst thing to ever happen to a girl, not just bleeding but to have the people she cares for or are really close to finding out by seeing blood it's the most embarrassing thing to happen. Like right now all I want to do is hide in a dark room and come out after I'm finished." You answer feeling your eyes burning with unwanted tears.  
Sam sits down next to you on your bed. He places his hand onto your knee.  
"You don't need to be embarrassed. It's a normal, natural thing. I'm happy we caught it before we left the house." He rubs his thumb against your leg.  
"It could have been worse." He says.  
You look up confusion in your eyes.  
"How?"  
"If we didn't tell you but luckily Dean and I aren't like that." He smiles.  
You nod with a small smile.  
"Come on, your breakfast is still waiting at the table." He says standing and taking your hand pulling you up to your feet.  
"I swear if Dean took any of my bacon." You start with a growl.  
Sam laughs while walking by your side towards the kitchen.


End file.
